


symphony

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Finally, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Other, Valentine's Day Fluff, talking about death and stuf, they finally get together officially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: in the aftermath of the war, levy thinks about herself, about the past and about what is ahead. gajeel tries and fails to take a nap.(or, alternatively, after a year and half of waiting, things finally happen.)
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	symphony

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day, guys!
> 
> there are a lot of things i wished i could say, but i'd probably cry if it comes to it, so i'm just going to say this: the fairy tail fandom is easily one of the best things that's even happened to me and i'm so happy to have y'all. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this, maybe cry a little, and have fun on the day of love.

his head rests on her thighs, a comforting and familiar weight in the middle of all this chaos. his hair runs like water between her fingers, smooth and soft as velvet despite all the dirt that’s gathered in it.

levy observes her dragon with quiet adoration as she cards her fingers through his mane. his hair’s fallen loose at some point, she’s not sure when, and is now a proper mess, covering most of her lap. it’s matted with dirt, sweat and blood, but she doesn’t stop running her fingers through it even so, her chipped nails dragging against the smooth skin of his scalp every once in a while. his face is a picture of serenity—the harsh lines around his eyes smoothened in his sleep, his mouth devoid of the usual scowl, the corner of his lips turning up into his dream as he presses further into her. her fingers catch on a spot under his ear and he moves in his sleep.

levy drops her hands away, worried she might have woken him. in her hold, he moves, a single crimson eye cracking open.

“didn’t tell ya to stop,” gajeel rasps, his scratchy voice balm to her ears.

“i thought you were sleeping,” levy tells him as she resumes her affections, gently removing the knots in his hair. 

gajeel purrs like a kitten and wraps himself around her, his heat surrounding her body. his warm breath tickles her stomach and her thighs, his loose hair soft against her skin. they’re both covered in grime and so much dirt. they ought to get up and leave the abandoned battlefield, but— what’s the point, really? it’s over, now. it’s finally over.

“you’re an idiot, you know,” she tells him, her nails lightly running behind his ear.

gajeel laughs, a sound more reminiscent of a dog’s bark than anything a regular human can produce. his eyes stare up at her, a spark of amusement in their depths as the corner of his mouth quirks.

“that’s rich, coming from the woman who jumped after me in certain death.”

“touché,” she says with a small laugh.

his hand comes up to caress her cheek and levy holds it close. his warmth soaks up into her flesh. she presses her lips against his fingers, his gloved palm, ignoring the lingering taste of dirt and blood they carry.

“i’m not going away, y’know?” gajeel whispers, but lets her clutch his hand anyway.

“i know.” still, her fingers dig into his wrist, her knuckles going white with the strength of her grip. her breathing is shaky, her eyes fill with tears and hasn’t she cried enough already? “i know.”

they sit like that for some more while, his hand pressed tightly to her cheek. even when levy loosens her death grip, gajeel doesn’t lower his hand, his fingers brushing lightly against her jaw, her cheek. she lets out a wet laugh.

“i’m not going anywhere either, silly dragon.”

“just making sure.” his fingers brush against her lips. “one can never know, with idiots like you.”

levy lets out a gasp in mock-hurt, then lets herself fall back against the rock they’re sitting by. her fingers continue their gentle routine, running through his long hair and catching specks of dirt every once in a while. there’s a part of her that can’t wait to get home and curl up under the shower, but the majority is content with this.

“do you… do you really think that?” levy asks after some time, her fingers never stopping. “about… you know. dying.”

gajeel is quiet, staring up at the blue sky. then, he sighs.

“i don’t know,” he says at last. “do i want to die? right now? no, the fuck, no.” he lets another bark of a laughter. “but right then? standing against that monster? i was ready to die. i was ready to give my life, because i had something i wanted to protect. i had someone i wanted to protect.”

“gajeel...”

“i wanted to protect my family. all of them. and i promised i will get you home, didn’t i? dragons don’t go back on their promises.”

levy laughs and hates how much it sounds like crying. she covers her mouth and wipes angrily at her eyes, her fingers fisting into his hair. gajeel doesn’t mind any of it.

“you have no right to judge me, though,” he continues.

“i don’t?”

“nuh-uh.” he shakes his head, his hair tickling her thighs with the motion. “you entered a goddamn toxic field with no barrier and no consideration of your safety, dumb woman. do you have a goddamn death wish?”

“i wanted to protect you.” she strokes his cheek fondly. “and i did, didn’t i?”

“couldn’t have won without you.” gajeel catches her hand and presses a kiss to her wrist. warmth spreads up her arm. “doesn’t remove my point, though. you could have died. you almost fucking died.”

“i suppose you’re right,“ levy says with a good-natured giggle. this time, she doesn’t feel her tears come again, which is a good sign. “you almost died as well, though.”

“not by a fault of mine!” he insists, and she breaks into giggles.

gajeel is smiling when she looks down at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling with happiness she gets to see so rarely. it’s her dream to make him smile more often like this.

“i can imagine it, y’know,” he tells her, shifting himself so he can face her better. 

“imagine what?” levy asks, because of course, she has to ask.

his eyes twinkle.

“why, us, of course.” gajeel smirks. “i can see myself, a couple years down the line maybe, telling our children about how much of a fucking idiot their mama was.”

 _children_.

his words bring a flush of warmth up her neck, heat filling her cheeks. 

“aren’t you supposed to ask me something before talking about children, idiot?” levy tells him, a small smile curling the corner of her mouth despite the embarrassment.

gajeel let out a long hum.

“i can make you a ring if that’s what you want.”

levy laughs softly and wraps her arms around his shoulders as much as she can, leaning down to press a loving kiss to his forehead.

“that’s not what i meant, silly,” she tells him with a fond smile. “i love you.”

it’s not the first time she’s said it—certainly not the first time she’s implied it—but she’s never said it so directly before, so calmly.

gajeel sits up and gathers her in his arms, then lifts her chin and kisses her. his mouth is warm against hers, his lips soft, his hands gentle as they glide over her body. one tangles into her hair while the other rests lightly on the small of her back. his kisses are warm and soft but also greedy, over and over and over, until she can’t breathe. her nails dig into his shoulders, uncaring of the scars that mar of his skin, and levy clings to him as if her life depends on it.

she doesn’t know when they pull away, her brain turned to all but mush, her heart speeding in her chest like a caged hummingbird. gajeel holds her close, one hand cradling the nape of her head. his forehead presses against hers, his nose lightly brushing hers, his breath mixing with hers. he is warmth and kindness and love, all wrapped up in one.

“i love you more,” he whispers against her lips.

levy laughs softly, her giggles even less contained when he kisses the tip of her nose.

“i think i love you more than more,” she tells him.

“don’t start a battle you’re not going to win.”

she lets her head fall against him and tucks herself into his arms. his warmth surrounds her and she feels as if wrapped in a cocoon of safety and love.

“does that mean we’re dating?” she asks, running her fingers over his bare chest.

“do you want us to?”

“if we go by pure definition of what dating is,” she begins, “we’ve been dating for about a year.”

“do you want to make it official, then?” he brushes one of her wild curls away from her face.

“do you?”

gajeel strokes her cheek with such fondness that if she wasn’t wrapped in his cocoon of love, her heart might have melted. it’s gentle, but not in the way you touch something that’s too fragile — it’s gentle in the way you touch something that is precious, something you want to hold and never give away. when she looks in his eyes, she sees only herself reflected back. a soft smile takes over his face, the kind of smile that makes him shine like the moon in a starless night, the kind of smile that reminds her why she fell in love with him all that time ago.

“levy,” he whispers, her name rolling off his lips like a prayer, “i love you. i want to shout to the whole world how fucking much i love you. do you think i can ever say no to that?”

levy laughs and covers her face, urging herself to not cry. gods be good, she’s such a crybaby. tears of mirth and joy run down her face and she shakes in his arms, tremors running through her body.

“you’re horrible,” she tells him, rubbing her eyes. 

“tell me something i don’t know.” his lips press against her temple. 

levy giggles, again, then tucks her face in the hollow of his throat. gajeel lets out a soft hum and rubs his hand up and down her back. 

“i think we can do it,” she whispers. “it took us long enough, don’t you think?”

“fucking finally.” he lifts her chin and cups her cheek. “does this mean i get to kiss you whenever i feel like it?”

“don’t you do that already?”

“you have a point.” gajeel smirks. “but this time, i will be kissing my mate.”

levy laughs and tips her head back, wrapping her arms around him as he kisses her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at my tumblr, [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
